


Trahearne's Birthday Present

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [10]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Ice Play, Lovers, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: It's Trahearne's birthday! Nahraija, the Sylvari Commander and Trahearne's lover, prepares an excellent gift; herself.





	Trahearne's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for free on request, and are copied from my tumblr (caledonretreat).
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Nahraija pulled her leafy dress straight and checked her hair was suitably tamed as she waited by the door. The long dark leaves waved as they caught the evening wind, and she strained her ears to listen for footsteps. After a few moments, the Marshall of the Pact opened the door, his reticent features breaking into a smile as he saw his guest.

“Happy birthday!” said Nahraija, producing a bouquet of vibrant flowers native to Caledon Forest from behind her back. “I hope you like them.”

Trahearne chuckled as he took them, eyes flickering as he took in their shapes and colours. “Dayglow, delphina, carnicum, and all in exquisite condition. Thank you Nahraija.”

She smiled and kissed him, stepping into his home. “I’ll be starting the food now my love, if you’ll make yourself presentable and comfortable at the table.”

The evening drew on and they spent the waning daylight talking. Nahraija liked to talk about the things she’d seen and learned on her trips back and forth through the civilised territories, and Trahearne listened intently to every word. That was one of the first things she’d fell in love with about him. Most people who confessed attraction for the Firstborn spoke of his authority in the Pact, or fantasized about a wizened yet youthful scholar, or even a foreboding and cynical pessimist whom they would love to bring out of his shell. The truth of it was nothing of the sort; Nahraija had spoken to him some four years ago, a few months after she was born, and was struck by his quiet demeanour. He spoke little and when he did, it meant something. Other than that, he would relax and take in everything she had to say, half-closed eyes mulling thoughtfully over everything she had to speak about. He wasn’t goofy, or authoritative, or brooding; he was caring, and wonderfully real.

Their relationship had been progressing at an easy pace for some time now, and seeing as Trahearne was not a demanding or high-maintenance partner, Nahraija liked to prompt him to take leave of his work and go adventuring with her every now and then as a treat. For this birthday, she suggested a cabin in the Shiverpeaks, a quiet getaway for them in the snow.

“Skiing’s not that hard to get a hang of, we’ll go for a bit of practice near Hoelbrak and then we’ll have a part of the range to ourselves,” she chattered over a weak wine. “With Orr almost mopped up I’m sure no one will be too opposed to you taking a few days out. What do you think? Trahearne?”

He was smiling at her absently with his head on his palm. His eyes widened a little when he was addressed and his smile became stressed. “Ah. It sounds nice.”

“You weren’t listening, were you?” Nahraija asked with a cocked eyebrow. “Come on, you’ve been daydreaming all day, what are you thinking about, making those puppy eyes at me.”

“You are very beautiful, my love,” he breathed softly through his grin. “Do I tell you that enough?”

Nahraija eyed his almost-empty glass. Lightweight. “You do, and thank you, you’re very handsome as well. But that’s not what you’re hiding.”

The marshall sighed and knew his poor poker face had been caught out. He let out a nervous sigh and circled a finger around the rim of his glass as he quietly explained his plans for tonight. He gave her plenty of opportunities, even prompts to back out, but she listened with increasing interest.

“I must say, I didn’t realise you were into that sort of thing, darling,” Nahraija said.

“Well I’m not sure if I am, but one must try new things to find if it is to their tastes. So… shall we?” Nahraija laughed and quaffed the rest of her glass.

“Very romantic Marshall, you’re a diplomat and a gentleman. Come on, lets see what secrets you’ve been hiding.”

She led the way to the bedroom and realised her heart was beating in anticipation. She let him brush along her as she hovered by the doorway, kissing him slowly and feeling him melt back into her. The mood came easily, despite the slight nervous tremors in their fingertips. They kissed all the way to the bed, begrudgingly breaking to strip their clothes. The candles were already lit in the bedroom and melted some way into little porcelain bowls, probably lit moments before Nahraija arrived. The ice bucket sat innocuously beside the bed, almost out of sight, and one drawer of the bedside table sat mysteriously ajar.

Trahearne took the candle and bowl and sat across from Nahraija, both of them leaning in curiously like a nudist book club. He held out his hand and tilted the bowl, letting a tiny drop of clear molten wax drip from the lip and onto his palm. He made no reaction as the clear wax instantly turned opaque, hardening into a little milky blob. He scratched it off to show there was no burn and Nahraija held out her hand. He would’ve asked if she really wanted to try this if it were not for her quiet telling-off before they started, and for the intensely interested look in her eye. She yelped when it hit her skin, but she scarcely recoiled.

“It’s strange,” she said in wonderment. “It feels like a burn, but it goes away so quickly.”

They moved to the backs of their hands, testing their thresholds against the hot liquid. As the adrenaline began flowing, Nahraija caught her partner’s eye and nodded. She kissed him lovingly and caressed his cheeks, squeezing his face into hers before flinging herself onto her back. She shuffled comfortably in the pillows and nodded. Trying his best not to spill the contents of the bowl, Trahearne siddled next to her.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. Don’t be a scaredy-cat, birthday boy,” she said with a wink. The first drop hit her stomach and even though she was bracing for it, it made her gasp. The flash of heat against her dissipated as she knew it would, a burning that stayed just long enough to hurt but gone too quickly to really harm. Trahearne watched her carefully, tipping his hand again and watching her body jolt and tense, her breasts gently wobble as she contracted and shivered back into a relaxed posture.

 

“How is it?”

“Hotter than I thought,” she admitted.

“Shall we stop?”

“No.” She met his eye to give it a sense of sincerity (she knew how much her lover liked to worry about every little thing), but it sent a thrill of excitement through Trahearne that he hadn’t expected. He watched the trail of wax as it formed down the smooth contours of her stomach, a line of pale liquid forming a wobbling road down. He stopped when he reached the rise of her crotch. Nahraija closed her eyes and breathed deeply, barely hiccuping when the molten liquid hit her. They shared a nod and Trahearne plucked an ice cube from the bucket.

He let it melt in his hand for a moment and the cold water made Nahraija shiver. Gently, he placed the cube against the soft skin of her ribs. Nahraija yelped and wriggled away, giggling, “I’m not having that OR the wax down below!” They allowed themselves a moment to take a breath and let the tension ease before getting back to it. The ice definitely brought more of a reaction, making Nahraija clench her teeth and Trahearne’s fingers ache as a line of freezing water traced a delicate swirl around her breast.

“You can put that one on my boob,” she covertly whispered with a nod to the cube, “but not the other one, please.” Her lover nodded all too eagerly and kissed her. He kept his eyes open and waited for the right moment when she let herself into the kiss properly, her fingers tickling his chest and stomach. With more than a little amusement, he pressed the ice cube against the dark puffy nipple. He expected a funny reaction, he hadn’t expected the commander to almost knock him flat out with a headbutt. They scoffed and recoiled, swearing at each other through wry grins. Nahraija playfully slapped his leg and lay back again, watching him carefully as he came back to her side armed with both of his new toys.

Her chest rose and fell quickly and her whole body shook with stimulation as Trahearne let the wax drip in a slow circle around on breast, a mirror traced in shining water on the other. She whimpered and clenched her teeth, a mixture of pained and determined expressions vying for control of her gentle features that Trahearne found himself staring at. Nahraija lazily lifted a hand and Trahearne backed off, giving her a moment to pant.

“Didn’t you say… you had that… other thing to try?” she asked.

“Oh, yes. But we don’t have to do that today if you don’t want, it’s not…”

“Not what? I’m here now,” she showed him a brave smile, white teeth glinting behind dark purple lips. An aching desire for his lover was growing in Trahearne as he looked her up and down; that perfect smile on her beautiful face, her skin covered in thin trails of painful liquid and goosebumps raising in response to the cold. He was understanding it all now; it wasn’t sexy because he enjoyed doing it to her, he was getting hard because she LET him do it to her. She let him, even wanted him, to do these-

“Is this it? Sorta small.” Trahearne snapped back into the moment and found Nahraija had already rifled through his bedside cabinet. In one hand was an unassuming bottle of intimacy oil, and in the other, an equally unassuming tapered black object.

They blew out the candle and toweled away the flaky wax onto the extremes of the bed. Nahraija felt the whole scene progressing curiously slowly; Trahearne lay down next to her and kissed her gently. His hand snaked over her waist, sliding over her sternum to gently squeeze her breast before racing for her hand. His touch on her stomach, the earthy-sweet smell of his skin, the warm after-feeling of burns and her shivering against non-existent cold, his slightly rough and chewed lips against hers, all of her senses were hyper-alert and stimulated in a way she hadn’t felt before. They’d had intense sex in their time together, but this was something else… and it wasn’t bad.

She moaned without shame as Trahearne’s fingers got to work massaging her clit, and the insistent wriggling of her hips saw him push a finger inside of her soon after. She could tell from how easily and how deeply he sank into her that she was soaking wet, but it didn’t matter. Nothing was embarrassing when this man was near her. They continued for a while, the breathing and kissing matching the ebb and flow of his fingers gliding in and out of her, his thumb teasing her rose bud.

Finally, Nahraija thought to herself as Trahearne shifted away from her. This would usually be the time when she got the rest the of the evening, but her lover seemed to hesitate between her legs. She whispered she was ready, but he cleared his throat. He sheepishly held the smooth black buttplug in one hand, its surface shining with thick lubricant. It started in a small smooth point and grew wider before thinning again to form part of the handle. She recovered quickly and acted as if that’s what she had meant, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it beneath her hips. After a few extremely shy tries on Trahearne’s behalf, not much was working.

“Shall I?” Nahraija asked with an imperious smile. The scholar mumbled something embarrassedly as she teased him about not knowing a woman’s body, but it was just a front; this was VERY new to her. She took the plug and eyed the copious lube on it suspiciously. It took a few deeps breaths and some encouraging, relaxing words from Trahearne, but eventually she managed to press the thin tip against her rear entrance and gave it a push. A dull discomfort spread through her quickly and she paused.

“Painful?” asked a worried Trahearne.

“Not quite… uncomfortable… weird.” They talked in soft tones about stopping, but Nahraija wasn’t one to be beaten easily. She could take a cock bigger than this piddly thing in the other hole, surely her other assets could take this stubby imposter. Matching her pressing with her breaths, she felt it sink into her ass until all at once, it stopped growing wider. She gasped and paused, worrying that something had gone wrong and patting herself down. She soon realised that the aching in her backside was the thickest part of the plug, the soft handle grip pressing against her buttcheeks.

“Well, that was dramatic,” Trahearne said. He craned his neck to get a better view and Nahraija clipped him.

“Don’t stare at it, you weirdo!” she exclaimed. He tapped a finger against the grip, which sent a soft dull thud into Nahraija’s stomach. “It’s stopping aching now, I just had to get used to it,” she said shyly. “Come on, let’s just get going before you embarrass us any more.”

Heeding the tone, Trahearne nodded and set about his usual kisses and caresses that set his partner at ease when she needed it. He leaned between her legs and their passion began to mount again and his hand shifted from the bed and between their bodies. His stiff cock pressed between her soft lips and they both let out a guttural moan of satisfaction as he slid into her. For Trahearne, it was the familiar heady rush of the intense warmth of tight silk around his cock, coupled with a deep satisfaction in his core. For Nahraija, it was almost too much. Her body was still aching from the heat and cold play, and the adrenaline had been refreshed from the buttplug that now sat snuggly inside of her, and to suddenly and easily take almost the entire length of her lover, feeling him press into and against her, hearing his moan and his hands clench the pillow… she felt faint.

He took it slow, sitting on his haunches and minutely thrusting and he vigorously teased her clit. Her fingers scratched at his thighs and squeezed his wrists pale as her orgasm came, a well-earned and powerful rolling that flood from her core. Trahearne grunted in satisfaction as her thighs shook against him, the intensity ebbing into relaxation.

They rested for a few minutes, letting a calm come over them as they listened to the other breathe. Nahraija kissed Trahearne and pressed a palm against his lower back, prompting him to get his. They made love without rush, knowing that Trahearne’s peak wasn’t far behind hers. She could see the look in his eye, an intense desire that would’ve made him very shy id she’d described it to him. He was so enraptured by his own slow strokes inside her that he failed to notice her stealthily pick up a quickly-melting ice cube from the bucket.

Like a startled fernhound, he yelped and writhed as Nahraija’s strong arms pulled him into a loving embrace, her palm slapped firmly against his back and the ice melting against him. He laugh/whimpered until she took it away, faking a sad expression as she cackled at him.

“Are you going to cum for me or what, birthday boy?” His eyes lit slightly at her boldness but he kept the pout firm. She pulled his face down to hers and put on her best sexy voice. “I asked if you’re going to cum in me, birthday boy.” Her sultry moan broke his facade immediately.

“Are you sure, what about cleanin-”

“Birthday treat,” she cut him off. She kissed him lightly and bit his lip with the softest pressure, giving him all the stimulation he needed. He rocketed back into pace, Nahraija moaning and caressing him, knowing just what he liked. His face scrunched and he gasped, legs visibly shaking as he emptied into her. His cock twitched and Nahraija had to bite back a comment on how much he came, not wanting to ruin his moment. Like a lazy middle-aged human, Trahearne slipped out of her and collapsed beside her, almost asleep. The commander breathed in his familiar scent and felt a wave of tiredness hit her.

“Sleep after, getting comfy first,” she mumbled to him. Though he groaned, he stood up dutifully. He was about to start stripping the bed when Nahraija hugged him tightly. He squeezed her back and hummed happily.

“Good birthday?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
